


Прелесть

by MoraTodd



Series: We are not a couple! [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, Johnlock - Freeform, fem!johnlock, lots of fluff, ooc maybe?
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraTodd/pseuds/MoraTodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первый из серии ван-шотов про Шер и Джоан, или Джоан Ватсон влюблена в ебанько.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прелесть

**Author's Note:**

> АУ: Гендербенд всех персонажей. То есть это фем!Джонлок, если что.

У Джоан ощущение, что вся Вселенная сговорилась и издевается над ней.

Сначала мистер Хадсон с его дурацкими намеками на то, что они с Шер – пара. Полуистеричные возражения Джоан, что она натуралка и ей вовсе не нравятся девушки, гадский мужчина с широкой улыбкой игнорировал, еще и подмигивал хитренько, явно пытаясь сказать: "Уж мне–то можно не врать!" Джоан злилась, но переупрямить мистера Хадсона не могла.

А теперь еще и этот дурацкий Итан Адлер, который пытался убедить Джоан в том, что она ревнует Шер к нему. Ревнует! Джоан готова была всадить пулю в лоб этому чертову самодовольному эксгибиционисту. Если ты сверкаешь своими гениталиями направо и налево, то ты сразу самый умный, что ли?!

Самое обидное, что Джоан и правда бесило, что этот чертовски красивый и во всех отношениях шикарный мужчина вьется вокруг Шер и чуть ли слюнками на нее не капает. Но не признаваться же в этом самому Итану и уж тем более – Шер Холмс, которая элементарно посмеется над душевными терзаниями Джоан?!

– Блин...

Джоан обреченно роняет голову на стол. Эта вся свистопляска ничего, кроме головной боли, ей не приносит.

– Шер – асексуалка. Ты – натуралка. Прекрати. Страдать. Фигней, – твердо и громко приказывает она себе.

Из валяющегося на диване домашнего халата Шер раздается сексуальное рычание, в котором безошибочно угадывается голос Адлера. _Смс-ка пришла,_ отстраненно констатирует Джоан. Звук повторяется. Джоан нащупывает на столе пистолет, вечно валяющийся без присмотра по всей квартире, и стреляет почти не глядя. Злорадно ухмыляется – ей полегчало.

 

– Мне никто не звонил? – спрашивает Шер, когда приходит домой вечером.

– Смс-ка приходила, – равнодушно отвечает Джоан, забирает со стола ноутбук и чай и уходит к себе в комнату. Видеть Шер ей не хочется вовсе.

– От кого... О, – Шер осекается, обнаружив бренные останки мобильника. – Зачем ты застрелила мой телефон?

Детектив встает в дверном проеме спальни Джоан, подпирая плечом косяк и потрясая тем, что осталось от телефона.

– Рука соскользнула, – огрызается Джоан и встает перед соседкой. – Шер, сгинь, пожалуйста. Я не в настроении. И когда купишь новый телефон, не меняй там стандартный звонок.

Шер секунду смотрит на Джоан, затем на телефон, внезапно смеется и целует Джоан в пухлые губы.

– О, Джоан, – почти что нежно сквозь смех говорит она. – Ты такая прелесть!

Джоан краснеет по уши и со всей силы хлопает дверью. Шер посмеивается и кладет убитый мобильник на каминную полку рядом с черепом. На память.


End file.
